Los últimos Morgenstern
by NickyHaunter
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Clary se hubiese criado con Valentine y con Jonathan (Sebastian)? ¿Qué pasaría si Clary fuese completamente diferente? ¿Y si fuese ella la que siempre le está tomando el pelo a Jace? ¿Y si fuese ella la atrevida? Clary tendría el humor de Sebastian, la inteligencia de Jace, un carácter parecido al de Isabelle y sería ella misma la que decidiese su destino.
1. Prólogo

Valentine Morgenstern acabó el círculo de runas con su estela en la mano. Un humo denso fue apareciendo mientras recitaba las palabras del hechizo de invocación. El humo tomó la forma del demonio Porok. Su piel era violeta, sus ojos amarillos como los de una serpiente lo estaban mirando fijamente mientras agitaba una de sus colas. Valentine intentó no respirar profundamente, el olor a demonio era horrible.

-Está hecho, amo- sonrió dejando ver sus dos filas de dientes negros.

-¿Dónde está?- Valentine llevaba demasiado tiempo buscando a Jocelyn, su esposa.

-No está sola- Porok se estaba divirtiendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir, demonio?

-Tu hija vive con ella, Nefilim- Porok rió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Valentine-. Tu mujer estaba embarazada cuando huyó de Alacante, la niña tiene ahora cuatro años.

Valentine pensó que ella era sólo dos años menor que su hermano Jonathan. Nunca se habría imaginado que Jocelyn pudiese estar embarazada cuando terminó el Levantamiento. Valentine tenía Jonathan, pero nunca había sido totalmente humano, y después estaba el hijo de los Herondale que había adoptado como si fuese suyo bajo el nombre de Jonathan Wayland. Pero por primera vez desde hacía años Valentine tenía la oportunidad de criar a alguien de su propia sangre, alguien normal.

-¿Dónde están?

-Viven en Nueva York, en un barrio de Brooklyn, tu antiguo parabatai pasa mucho tiempo con ellas- Porok miró al hombre de pelo blanco que tenía delante, él como todos los demonios se alimentaba de las emociones humanas y ese Nefilim estaba siendo muy entretenido.

-Llévame hasta allí- Valentine estaba ansioso y dolido a la vez.

-Como desees, amo.

Aparecieron en una calle de Brooklyn en medio de una nube de humo oscuro. Valentine siguió a Porok, que se deslizaba por el suelo en dirección a una casa de dos plantas. Se paró debajo de una de las ventanas y espero a que el Nefilim se le uniera.

-En la primera planta vive una mundana que guarda un portal. Tu familia vive en el segundo piso- señaló a la ventana más alta-. Ese es el cuarto de tu hija.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- Valentine se dio cuenta de que con las prisas había olvidado preguntarlo.

-Clarissa- Porok alargó el sonido de la "s", como si fuese una serpiente.

-Llévame hasta su habitación.

Porok cogió del brazo a Valentine y por segunda vez se desvanecieron en humo y reaparecieron en una habitación pequeña. Las paredes estaban llenas de dibujos pegados, había peluches y pinturas por todos lados. Y por último, dormida en una pequeña cama cerca de la ventana, había una niña de unos cuatro años.

Valentine se acercó silenciosamente para verla mejor. Su pelo era rizado y de un color rojo intenso como el de su madre. Era pequeña y delgada, su piel era pálida y adornada con pecas. Valentine estiró la mano y acarició su pelo. La niña se movió y entreabrió los ojos, se despertó totalmente cuando vio al hombre de pelo blanco que la observaba.

-Hola Clarissa- Valentine habló bajo y con un tono tranquilo.

-¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre?- la niña tiró con miedo de la manta hasta sus ojos. Valentine se agachó para estar a su altura-. Mamá no me deja hablar con extraños- la voz de la niña temblaba.

-Pero yo no soy un extraño, Clarissa, soy tu padre- ella frunció el ceño.

-Papá murió, mamá dijo…

-Yo soy tu padre, mírame- Valentine se señaló a sí mismo. Clarissa lo inspeccionó con la mirada-. ¿Lo ves? Estoy vivo. Mamá te mintió- Valentine intentó que no notase lo enfadado que estaba con Jocelyn.

-¿Por qué?- Clarissa parecía haber olvidado el miedo y era toda curiosidad.

Un grito sonó desde otro lado de la casa y salvó a Valentine de contestar a la pregunta. Miró alrededor de la habitación y vio que Porok no estaba. Suspiró y volvió a mirar a la niña.

-Quédate aquí, ¿vale? Voy a ver qué pasa- la niña asintió con los ojos como platos.

Salió de la habitación y caminó por un pasillo hasta llegar al salón. Porok sujetaba a Jocelyn por el cuello, un cuchillo serafín estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Parece que has perdido práctica, Jocy- Valentine señaló el cuchillo tirado.

-Tú- Jocelyn habló con dificultad-. Monstruo, debería haberte matado mientras dormías…

-Cierra la boca Jocelyn, estás más guapa- se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos-. ¿Dónde está la Copa?

-Jamás te lo diré- le escupió.

-Jamás es mucho tiempo, se me podría acabar la paciencia, y no quieres que Clarissa se quede sin madre, ¿verdad?

-Deja a Clary en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver- Jocelyn se puso roja de ira.

Valentine iba a contestar, pero la puerta estalló en pedazos en ese momento. Un lobo enorme entró por el hueco de la puerta, seguido por otros dos.

-Lucian- Valentine saludó-, no puedo decir que me guste tu nuevo look.

El lobo gruño enfadado y los otros lo imitaron. Valentine retrocedió hacia el pasillo de nuevo, sacando un cuchillo serafín de su cinturón de armas.

-Lástima que no pueda quedarme para rememorar viejos tiempos- les dedicó una sonrisa y le hizo un gesto a Porok-. Nos vamos.

Porok luchó contra los hombres lobo mientras Valentine entraba en la habitación de Clary. La niña estaba fuera de la cama abrazando un osito de peluche.

-Tenemos que irnos- Valentine la cogió de la mano para sacarla de allí.

-¿Dónde está mamá? ¡Quiero ir con mamá!- la niña empezó a llorar y a tirar de su mano. Valentine la cogió en brazos y salieron de la habitación. Porok retrocedió cuando los vio.

-¡Porok! Hay que irse, ahora- el demonio se acercó a ellos mientras Clary gritaba de terror al verlo.

-¡Clary! ¡No!- Jocelyn comenzó a correr hacia ellos, pero se disolvieron en el humo antes de que los alcanzase.

-¡Mamá! ¿¡Dónde está mamá!?- Clary lloraba desconsoladamente mientras reaparecían en el interior de la casa de Valentine. Él la bajó de sus brazos y se la entregó a Porok.

-Bórrale la memoria, que me recuerde sólo a mí- Porok asintió y puso su mano sobre la frente de la pequeña. En ese instante dejó de llorar y se desmayó. Valentine la cogió antes de que cayese al suelo, viendo como Porok se alimentaba de sus recuerdos.

-Tardará un día en despertarse- dijo el demonio-. Mi trabajo está acabado, ahora libérame.

-Te libero- dijo Valentine al demonio, que se disolvió en el humo. Cargó a la niña hasta la habitación de huéspedes. La tumbó en la gran cama y la arropó mientras observaba como su pelo rojo parecía sangre sobre la almohada blanca.

-¿Quién es, padre?- la voz de Jonathan habló a su espalda. Valentine miró al niño de pelo blanco y ojos negros. A veces Jonathan era tan silencioso que podía llegar a ser… inhumano.

-Ella es Clarissa- señaló a la niña dormida-. Es tu hermana, ha regresado a casa- Jonathan miró a la niña ladeando la cabeza y después clavó la mirada en su padre.

-¿Mi madre va a regresar?- Valentine creyó ver una chispa de esperanza en los ojos de Jonathan, pero eso era imposible, Jonathan no entendía las emociones humanas.

-No, Jonathan, ella nunca va a regresar.

-¿Está muerta? Morir significa no regresar- el niño seguía mirándolo fijamente.

-No, no está muerta- Valentine se estaba irritando.

-Entonces, ¿por qué se fue?- Jonathan frunció el ceño.

-Por tu culpa, porque hay algo mal en ti- soltó Valentine.

-¿Puedes… arreglarme?- el niño se tocó la muñeca, lo hacía siempre que estaba nervioso.

-Nada puede hacer que ella te ame. Sólo yo puedo amarte. Sólo yo puedo amar a un monstruo, ¿¡entiendes!?- Jonathan se dio la vuelta y cerró los puños. Valentine pensó que había visto dolor en sus ojos, pero desechó la idea rápido. El niño caminó hacia la puerta para salir, pero se detuvo para volver a hablar.

-Sí.


	2. En la actualidad

Las espadas sonaban al chocar mientras Clary y Jonathan peleaban. Él rió cuando esquivó uno de los golpes de su hermana.

-Es inteligente proteger tu cabeza y tu tronco, hermanita- dijo señalándola. Hizo un movimiento rápido con el pie y Clary cayó al suelo-. Pero tienes que estar atenta a tus piernas, son las que te mantienen de pie.

Clary resopló desde el suelo y miró a su hermano apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara. Jonathan le tendió una mano para levantarse y ella la cogió. Pero en lugar de ponerse de pie arrastro a Jonathan al suelo con ella. Jonathan le había permitido hacerlo, Clary sabía que su hermano nunca perdía el equilibrio de esa forma. Él se tumbó en el suelo mientras Clary sacaba su estela y se dibujaba una runa de energía. Pronto se sintió más activa y vio que la runa iba desapareciendo en su piel.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer?- Jonathan preguntó- Es tu cumpleaños.

-Cumplo 16, tampoco es para tanto- Jonathan le clavó sus ojos negros esperando una respuesta. Clary suspiró y dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza-. ¿Nos bañamos en el lago Lynn?

-El agua es venenosa- Jonathan soltó una carcajada-. Sé que a veces eres temeraria, pero no creo que quieras morir.

-Vale… ¿qué te parece si vamos a Alacante?- él alzó una ceja.

-Somos hijos de Valentine Morgenstern, si alguien nos descubre la Clave nos juzgaría.

-Pues esas eran todas las ideas divertidas que se me ocurrían- Clary soltó un suspiro-. La verdad es que odio estar todo el tiempo aquí. Estamos en Idris, pero nos escondemos en esta casa todo el día.

-¿Te gustaría ir a otro lugar?- Jonathan tenía una sonrisa malvada.

-Conozco esa cara, suéltalo ya- Clary lo animó. Jonathan puso sus manos tras su cabeza con expresión satisfecha, dejando ver un trozo de piel cuando la camiseta se le subió.

-Ayer hablé con nuestro padre y me dijo que tenemos que ir a Nueva York- Clary sonrió y su hermano alzó una ceja-. No te emociones tanto, sólo nos manda para hacer un trabajo que él no puede hacer . Hay miembros de la Clave que lo conocen en esa ciudad y no puede arriesgarse a ser visto.

-¿Para qué nos quiere allí?

-Quiere que consigamos la Copa Mortal. Seguramente nos tendremos que quedar allí una temporada- Clary abrazó a su hermano en un impulso debido a la alegría. Él vaciló y después la rodeó con sus brazos torpemente. Cuando Clary se apartó y se levanto del suelo Jonathan tenía una expresión dudosa.

Su hermana era la única persona que le había dicho que lo quería, y había sido hacía años. Un demonio había mordido a Clary cuando tenía siete años y Jonathan había tenido que curarle la herida y vigilarla cuando tenía fiebres que la hacían delirar. Su padre no estaba en casa, así que toda la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella era suya. Hubo una noche en la que Clary había tenido una fiebre tan alta que Jonathan pensó que moriría. Él fue al despacho de su padre y busco por todos los cajones hasta que encontró un frasco con un líquido oscuro sobre el que había leído en libros. Hizo que ella se lo tomase y le dibujó varios_iratzes _sobre la piel. La fiebre bajó, pero ella tardó días en recuperarse. Una de las veces en que Jonathan le estaba poniendo un paño con agua fría sobre la frente Clary había soltado un quejido y después había susurrado "_Te quiero, Jonathan"_ entre sueños. El no dijo nada, pero se quedó mirando a su hermana toda la noche y pensando en las palabras que su padre le había dicho: _Sólo yo puedo amar a un monstruo, ¿¡entiendes!?_

-Bueno, oficialmente somos dos adolescentes solos en Nueva York- Clary estaba alegre mientras ella y Jonathan andaban cenca de Central Park en plena noche.

-Espero que no me obligues a llevarte a la estatua de la libertad- le advirtió su hermano-. Odio que haya tantos turistas.

-Puedo ir sola a la estatua de la libertad…- Clary se calló cuando un sonido se escuchó entre unos arbustos. El sonido se volvió a repetir y Clary sacó su cuchillo serafín justo cuando un demonio rapiñador saltaba directamente hacia su cara. Hizo un arco con la espada y lo cortó por la mitad cuando todavía estaba en el aire-. Joder, me he destrozado la blusa nueva- miró cómo la sangre del demonio quemaba la tela de la blusa de color verde. La miró con lástima mientras recordaba todo lo que se había gastado en comprarla.

-Los rapiñadores no suelen ir solos, habrá unos cuantos más- dijo él mirando los agujeros de la blusa-. ¿Nos vamos o peleamos?

-No hay nada como patear unos cuantos culos demoníacos- Clary le guiñó un ojo y corrió entre los árboles para comenzar la pelea-. Se supone que Central Park es de las hadas, ¿no podrían ellas ocuparse de sus demonios?- comentó a Jonathan que corría a su lado.

-No creo que les importe que se coman a algún mundano- él sonrió.

Entre los árboles encontraron algunos rapiñadores que mataron rápidamente, pero al llegar al borde de un claro oyeron voces.

-¡Alec, algo de ayuda aquí!

-Izzy, cuidado con ese… ¡buen golpe!

-Cállate y pelea.

-Por Raziel, ¿se puede saber de dónde han salido todos estos rapiñadores?

Jonathan salió al claro con su cuchillo serafín reluciendo en su mano derecha. Las tres figuras se giraron para mirarlos. Eran dos chicos y una chica. Las marcas se veían en su piel, tan oscuras como las de Clary o Jonathan. Eran Cazadores de Sombras, como ellos.

-Por el Ángel- dijo Jonathan con una sonrisa torcida-. ¿Habéis atraído a todos estos demonios?

No dio tiempo para conversaciones porque los rapiñadores habían empezado a saltar sobre todos ellos. Los cuchillos serafín se distinguían en la oscuridad con su pálida luz mientras los jóvenes Cazadores de Sombras mataban demonios. Un grupo de unos quince rapiñadores había rodeado al chico que tenía pelo dorado. Clary sacó su cuchillo del cuerpo del demonio que acababa de matar mientras este se desvanecía y se acercó corriendo a tiempo de matar un rapiñador que iba a morder al chico del pelo dorado. Ella soltó una carcajada al ver al demonio quejándose, el chico se giró para verla con sorpresa y asintió en forma de agradecimiento. Clary le guiñó un ojo y se pusieron a pelear espalda contra espalda. Jonathan y los otros dos Cazadores de Sombras se estaban defendiendo bien del ejército de demonios.

Tardaron media hora en librarse de todos los rapiñadores. Clary se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol mientras sonreía por la batalla.

-Que yo sepa, el nudismo todavía no está permitido en Nueva York- una voz grave habló cerca de ella. El chico del pelo dorado estaba mirando la ropa de Clary, que estaba llena de agujeros por las quemaduras de la sangre de demonio.

-Lástima- respondió ella con un falso suspiro-, porque el nudismo es mi pasatiempo favorito.

-Me llamo Jace- el chico sonrió seductoramente.

-Me alegro de que recuerdes tu nombre- Clary se apartó de él y se dirigió donde estaba Jonathan.

-¿Habéis venido a visitar el Instituto de Nueva York?- el chico siguió hablando mientras andaba al lado de Clary.

-Turismo- Clary mintió-. Me gusta la estatua de la libertad.

-¿De dónde sois?

-De fuera de Nueva York- Clary estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haberle salvado la vida.

-¿Estáis aquí para que os casen en secreto los Hermanos Silenciosos?- bromeó Jace.

-No creo en el matrimonio- dijo ella con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Qué haces el viernes?

-Seguro que algo más interesante que lo que me vas a proponer- Clary miró de reojo a Jace antes de llegar junto a Jonathan- ¿Estás bien?- Clary examinó una herida que su hermano tenía en el brazo. Sacó su estela y dibujó un _iratze_ más potente que los normales y que podía combatir el veneno de demonio. Hacía años que había descubierto que era capaz de crear runas nuevas. Dibujó la runa de forma que los otros Cazadores de Sombras no pudiesen verla y después bajó la manga de la camisa de Jonathan, que la miraba de una forma extraña.

-¿Qué quería el rubio?- le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Quedar el viernes y saber si habíamos venido a casarnos en secreto en la Ciudad Silenciosa- se rió por lo estúpido que era pensar eso.

Se dieron la vuelta para presentarse a los tres Cazadores de Sombras. La chica y el otro chico tenían el pelo negro y sedoso.

-Estos son Isabelle y Alec- dijo el chico del pelo rubio señalándolos-. Y yo soy Jace. ¿Quiénes sois?

-Soy Sebastian Verlac- Jonathan mintió con tranquilidad-. Y esta es Clarissa Whitelaw.

-Peleáis bien- dijo Isabelle.

-Lo sabemos- Clary contestó. Se fijó en el látigo que la chica tenía enroscado en su muñeca y lo señaló-. ¿Se lo encargaste a las Hermanas de Hierro? Es precioso.

-Sí, es _electrum_. Corta a cualquier demonio como la hoja de una espada- Isabelle lo desenrolló para que lo pudiese ver mejor.

-¿Os apetece tomar algo? Es lo menos que podemos hacer por habernos ayudado- Jace dirigió una mirada a Clary mientras hablaba.

-De hecho estoy hambrienta- Clary habló antes de que Jonathan pudiese negarse.

Todos se pusieron a andar saliendo de Central Park. Isabelle y Clary se pusieron a andar delante de los chicos mientras comentaban sobre armas. Clary admiró las botas de Isabelle.

-¿El tacón es de plata?- Clary mataría por tener unas botas como esas.

-Es muy útil contra los vampiros y hombres lobo que no cumplen la Ley- Isabelle alzó uno de los tacones.

-¿Tenéis mucho problemas con los Subterráneos aquí?

-No, la verdad. De hecho salgo con un caballero de la Corte Seelie.

-¿Un hada?- Clary soltó una carcajada- Por lo menos sabes que no te engañará con otra chica, porque no pueden mentir.

-Já. Si Meliorn me engañase con otra le arrancaría su amiguito con mi látigo- Isabelle le guiñó un ojo a Clary y las dos rieron.

Alec, Jace y Jonathan se encontraban varios metros por detrás y escucharon a las dos chicas reírse. Jace observó a Clary: su pelo rojo, su piel clara, su cuerpo delgado… se dio cuenta de que el tal Sebastian lo observaba.

-¿Y de qué os conocéis Clarissa y tú?- preguntó al chico de pelo blanco.

-Nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños- Jonathan miró a su hermana-. Es mi novia.

-¿De verdad?- Jace intentó esconder lo decepcionado que estaba- Bueno, eres afortunado.

-Lo sé- Jonathan sintió orgullo. Odiaba cuando los chicos estaban todo el día babeando por Clary… no es que salieran mucho, pero siempre había algún idiota que se pegaba a ella como una lapa y él estaba harto. Tenía que admitirlo, se sentía celoso.

Se adelantó para alcanzar a las dos chicas y rodeó la cintura de Clary con un brazo mientras andaban. Ella lo miró un poco extrañada pero no dijo nada y siguió hablando de látigos con Isabelle.


	3. Taki's

**Este Fanfic está basado en el gran y alucinante mundo de Cassandra Clare, una de mis grandes ídolos :))**

Jace se adelantó donde estaban Izzy y los nuevos Cazadores de Sombras. Alec lo siguió con un ruido molesto. El rubio puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Issabelle y Clarissa, ignorando la mirada asesina que Sebastian le estaba dirigiendo.

-Es por aquí- Jace hizo que girasen hacia un callejón en el que había un _efrit_ vigilando la entrada de una puerta medio oculta.

Jace intercambió unas palabras con él y entraron todos por la puerta. Clary miró con aprobación el lugar, parecía agradable, incluso si estaba lleno de Subterráneos. Jace los guió hacia una mesa alejada cerca de la barra, donde un hada rubia atendía a los clientes.

Isabelle y Alec se sentaron en un sillón y Clary y Jonathan en otro. Jace, cómo no, cogió una silla de otra mesa y se sentó cerca de Clary. Ella notó que Jonathan… Sebastian se tensaba un poco, pero cuando lo miró él sólo le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿y cuanto tiempo lleváis saliendo?- Jace preguntó mirando a los dos.

Clary abrió la boca para replicar que ellos no "estaban saliendo", pero Jonathan se acercó a ella y la besó con rapidez en los labios para evitar que hablase. Clary estaba tan sorprendida que no podría haber hablado si su vida dependiese de ello.

-Hemos estado saliendo durante un par de años, pero como he dicho antes nos conocemos desde pequeños- Jonathan cogió la mano de su hermana y le dio un ligero apretón mientras ella intentaba enmascarar la sorpresa.

-Hacéis buena pareja- Issabelle sonrió.

-Voy a pedir un batido- Clary se levantó para dirigirse a la barra-. ¿Me acompañas… Sebastian?

-Claro, amor- Jace hizo una mueca de asco que Sebastian no llegó a ver.

Clary intentó calmarse mientras caminaba hacia la barra, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía. Su HERMANO la había besado. Jon… Sebastian, tenía que acostumbrarse a llamarlo Sebastian. Él se acercó ella cuando estuvieron cerca de la barra. Clary vio un poco molesta por encima del hombro de su hermano que el Cazador de Sombras rubio los estaba mirando fijamente.

-¿Se puede saber que ha sido eso?- Clary intentó que su cara no revelase nada.

-No te pongas así, Clarissa, sólo era una interpretación- Sebastian suspiró cuando ella alzó las cejas-. Escucha, si piensan que somos pareja no se extrañaran de que pasemos tanto tiempo juntos cuando tengamos que salir a investigar para Valentine. Además, me pone de los nervios que el rubio babee por ti.

-Pero, Jonathan…

-Sebastian, llámame Sebastian.

-Vale, Sebastian- Clary esperó a que la camarera rubia pasara por delante de ellos para continuar-. ¿Y se supone que tengo que besarte?- ella frunció el ceño.

-Oye, a mí tampoco me parece el mejor plan del mundo- él se pasó la mano por su pelo blanco-. Pero, ¿qué más da? Somos hermanos, tampoco es que signifique nada para nosotros.

-Ya, pero…- Clary intentó encontrar alguna razón de peso. Pero, como siempre, su hermano tenía la razón. Ella bufó-. Está bien.

-No te pongas así, Clary, tampoco soy tan feo, ¿no?- ella le golpeó en el brazo intentando no reírse de su expresión dolida. A los pocos segundos los dos estaban riendo.

-¿Puedo poneros algo?- el hada que había detrás de la barra los interrumpió. Clary se secó las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos al reír con tantas ganas.

-Emm, sí, quiero un zumo de mango- la chica lo anotó y se quedó mirando a Sebastian con una sonrisa esperando a que el también pidiese algo. Era muy molesto cuando todas las chicas se quedaban mirando a Sebastian como si el fuese el salvador del universo.

-Yo quiero un café sólo- Sebastian señaló a la mesa donde se encontraban todos los demás-. Y llévanos la carta de los menús, estamos hambrientos.

-¿Ha habido actividad demoníaca?- la chica movió mucho las pestañas.

-Sí, de hecho ha sido en el territorio de la Corte Seelie- la chica pareció sorprendida-. En Central Park. Tu reina debería tener más cuidado.

Después de eso Sebastian dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia su mesa. Clary rodó los ojos. Su hermano a veces era un bestia. Después de unos minutos el hada rubia trajo sus bebidas y Clary las llevó hacia la mesa. Estaba a medio camino cuando alguien entró por la puerta justo cuando ella estaba mirando. Era un hombre… bueno, era un hombre lobo. Vestía con unos vaqueros gastados y una camisa de cuadros. Su pelo era negro y rizado y tenía unas gafas guardadas en el bolsillo de la camisa. Algo en lo más profundo de la mente de Clary le decía que conocía a ese hombre, pero ella sabía que nunca antes lo había viso. El Suterráneo caminó hacia el lado opuesto de la cafetería dónde había un grupo de hombres lobo bebiendo cerveza y riendo entre ellos. Clary lo siguió con la mirada durante todo ese tiempo, como si hubiese algo en él que la obligaba a querer reconocerlo.

-Clary- Sebastian habló a su lado, tomando a la chica por sorpresa y casi haciendo que se le cayesen las bebidas-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo… me he despistado, supongo- ella reanudó su marcha hasta la mesa para evitar que su hermano le hiciese más preguntas.

-Llegas justo a tiempo- Isabelle le pasó la carta de la comida-. Pide lo que quieras dela sección humana.

-Sí- Sebastian se sentó a su lado-. Recuerda la última vez que comiste comida de hadas.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes- ella se puso roja.

-¿Te pusiste a correr desnuda por la calle con cuernos en la cabeza?- todos miraron a Jace como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza- No es que eso me haya ocurrido a mí…

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que todos dejaron de mirarlo con ojos como platos intentando no reírse.

-No, la verdad es que Clary no hizo eso, pero…- Clary tapó la boca de Sebastian con una mano. Él sacó su lengua.

-Chúpame todo lo que quieras, pero no vas a decir una palabra más- Clary mantuvo su mano encima de su boca.

-¿Soy yo o eso ha sonado como la frase de una peli porno?- Jace tenía su sonrisa malvada.

-Cállate- Isabelle le dio una colleja.

-hdebuif ifbi- Sebastian intentaba hablar. Miró a Clary pidiéndole que retirase la mano. Ella lo hizo, pero la mantuvo cerca por si acaso-. No diré nada, lo prometo- Sebastian alzó las manos con inocencia.

-Júralo.

-Está bien, lo juro por el Ángel- Clary se relajo después de escuchar eso, a pesar de que Sebastian se estaba riendo en voz baja, seguramente recordando la historia.

Había platos que tenía muy buena pinta y Clary pidió tallarines. Jace, Alec e Isabelle pidieron una pizza, y Sebastian pidió una hamburguesa. Todo olía delicioso cuando lo trajeron a la mesa y durante unos diez minutos ninguno de los Cazadores de Sombras pudo decir nada, porque estaban comiendo como si no lo hubiesen hecho en años.

-Dios, esto está buenísimo- Clary gimió mientras seguía comiendo.

-Es como comer un pedacito de cielo- Jace estuvo de acuerdo.

Sebastian acabó su comida el primero, con una sonrisa irónica al ver que Clary tenía una mancha de tomate en la mejilla. Sacó su móvil intentando hacerle una foto, pero ella tapaba la cámara todo el rato con la mano mientras intentaba tragar lo más rápido que podía. Cuando lo consiguió le dio un manotazo en el brazo mientras se limpiaba el tomate.

-Idiota- hizo algo que era como una tos y una carcajada a la vez, y Sebastian intentó no reír. Alec los miraba con indiferencia, pensando que estaban un poco mal de la cabeza. Isabelle rodó los ojos, pero pensó en Meliorn y en lo poco que se veían en realidad. Jace… tenía una sensación extraña, algo que no había sentido antes. Celos. Se levantó de la mesa.

-Voy a saludar a alguien- se dirigió a la barra para hablar con Kaelie.

-Debería dejar de salir con Subterráneos- dijo Alec con desaprobación mientras miraba a Jace, que estaba haciendo reír a la chica hada.

-Como si ninguno de nosotros hubiese salido con uno- dijo Clary sin pensar.

-¿Tú lo has hecho?- Isabelle la miró con interés.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Sebastian. Todos la miraron.

-Sólo era una forma de hablar- pensó en una forma de salir de esa-. Tengo que ir al baño.

Se levantó y se fue en dirección al pasillo en el que estaban las dos puertas de los baños. Entró en el de mujeres y suspiró con alivio. Su hermano no sabía que cuando estuvieron en Praga ella había estado viendo a un hombre lobo que se llamaba Amalrick. Se conocieron una discoteca de Subterráneos que se llamaba la Araña de Hueso. Eso había sucedido hacía un año, más o menos. Tampoco había durado mucho, Valentine sólo los había dejado pasar allí un par de semanas. Clary recordó la discoteca y cómo caían del cielo gotas plateadas, que eran una especie de droga de hadas. Recordó cómo se había sentido allí, bailando entre vampiros y hombres loba mientras todas las preocupaciones y los pensamientos se desvanecían.

Deseó poder volver allí y bailar eternamente sin ninguna preocupación. Últimamente su padre había estado mucho más extraño de lo normal, y esta misión a la que los había mandado… Había algo extraño en todo ese asunto. Clary sospechaba que su hermano sabía algo, pero estaba acostumbrada a que él y su padre le ocultaran cosas. Una vez, hacía años, Clary se había colado en la biblioteca de su padre cuando no estaba y encontró una especie de diarios escondidos entre los libros. Estaban encuadernados en cuero y había reconocido la letra de su padre en ellos, pero antes de que pudiese leer algo con claridad Jonathan había entrado en la habitación buscándola. Cuando la vio con el diario en la mano se puso blanco y apretó los puños. La miró fijamente y luego se acercó a ella y le quitó el diario sin separar sus ojos de los de ella. Jonathan le preguntó si lo había leído y ella le dijo la verdad: no. Él pareció relajarse un poco al escuchar eso y le dijo a Clary que no debía tocar nunca esos diarios, se lo hizo jurar por el Ángel. Le contó que él los leyó hacía un tiempo y Valentine lo había castigado por ello. Clary se había preocupado, ella sabía lo que significaba "castigo" cuando se trataba de Valentine. Él nunca la había pegado, pero siempre decía que se debe utilizar la mano dura con los hombres para hacerlos más fuertes. Cuando Jonathan le dijo eso ella le preguntó qué era lo que había en esos diarios. Jonathan había mirado hacia otra parte y le había dicho que sólo eran agendas con información sobre las reuniones de su padre y cosas así. Ella no le había creído, pero pensó que sería mejor no presionarlo y decidió olvidar el tema.

Otro de los secretos que tenían su padre y su hermano era el de su madre. Clary preguntó un par de veces por ella cuando era pequeña pero nadie le decía nada nunca. Valentine fingía que no la escuchaba si decía algo sobre el tema, y Jonathan… él nunca quiso hablar sobre su madre.

Clary parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo metida en el baño, pensando en el pasado. Se mojó la cara con un poco de agua y salió después de secarse.

Su hermano la esperaba fuera del baño, su expresión sin revelar nada. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella antes de hablar con sarcasmo.

-Estaba empezando a preguntarme si tendría que entrar para comprobar que estabas bien- Sebastian alzó una ceja.

-Me ha llevado más tiempo del que pensaba- ella evitó mirarlo y caminó para volver a su mesa. Sebastian cogió su brazo cuando pasó por delante de él para hacer que parase. Clary cogió aire y miró a su hermano.

-¿De verdad saliste con un Subterráneo?- había curiosidad en la voz de Sebastian… y algo más que ella no pudo y identificar.

-¿Qué más te da?- ella lo miró con fastidio- Tu sales con Subterráneas todo el tiempo, y con mundanas. No te debo ninguna explicación.

-Clary, yo sólo…- él no pudo terminar su frase, porque en ese instante un hombre lobo salió del baño de hombres.

Clary se dio cuenta de que era el mismo hombre lobo que había visto antes en la puerta, el que le había parecido familiar. El Subterráneo alzó la vista hacia ellos y se quedó paralizado. Parecía que todo el color se hubiese esfumado de su cara y sus ojos estaban a punto de salir de las órbitas. Pasó su mirada desde de Clary a su hermano unas cuantas veces sin poder decir nada.

-¿Jocelyn?- preguntó mirando a Clary.

-¿Perdón?- la voz del extraño le resultaba inquietantemente familiar.

-Jocelyn, Valentine…- murmuró mientras los miraba a los dos.

-Creo que se ha equivocado- Sebastian cogió el brazo de Clary de forma protectora-. Vamos Clary- Sebastian la empujó un poco para que andase hasta el final del pasillo. Clary creyó oír la inspiración fuerte del hombre lobo después de que Sebastian dijese eso.

Sebastian pasó unos de sus brazos por los hombros de Clary en señal protectora mientras se dirigían de vuelta con los otros Cazadores de Sombras. Una sensación extraña atravesó la columna vertebral del chico. Tenía un mal presentimiento.


	4. Problemas en Jacelandia

Jace se encontraba en la cocina del Instituto pensando en cómo podría toparse accidentalmente con Clary. La verdad es que esa chica le había gustado bastante. De repente Isabelle entró por la puerta, seguida por ese engendro de satanás al que llamaba "gato doméstico". Jace cruzó una mirada de odio con Iglesia y después se concentró en el sándwich que estaba preparando.

-Ya les he llevado a su habitación –Izzy parecía contenta con todas las novedades de ese día.

-¿Su habitación? –Jace aparentó indiferencia.

-Sí, los he llevado a una de las habitaciones de matrimonio –Izzy no vio la cara malhumorada de Jace porque estaba acariciando a Iglesia.

-¿QUÉ?

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –Izzy preguntó extrañada.

-Nada –fue más un gruñido que una palabra. Por fin Izzy se dio cuenta.

-Espera, ¿te gusta Clary? –Jace no contestó y siguió preparando el sándwich-. Oh, por el Ángel, te gusta.

Los hombros del chico se tensaron, pero siguió callado. Izzy empezó a hacerle bromas y comentarios al respecto mientras él intentaba ignorarla.

-Bueno, no creo que lo tengas muy difícil si quieres conquistarla –Izzy habló en tono confidente.

-¿Y eso por qué? –Jace no pudo evitar preguntar.

-No sé si contártelo…

-¡Isabelle!

-Vale, vale –ella sonrió ante su impaciencia, disfrutando el momento-. Creo que tienen problemas de pareja.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? –Jace rezó en silencio para que ella tuviese razón.

-Cuando les he enseñado su habitación no parecían lo bastante contentos… ya me entiendes, somos jóvenes y nos gusta la marcha…

-Ya lo pillo, puedes parar de hablar –Jace estaba trazando unos cuantos nuevos planes…

-De nada –Izzy sonrió mientras Iglesia miraba sospechosamente al chico rubio.

.

.

.

Clary estaba explorando el Instituto, cada instante más asombrada. Sebastian había salido para traer su equipaje desde el hotel, así que ella aprovechó para merodear.

La sala de entrenamiento era fabulosa. Le recordaba a su casa en Idris, pero sin Valentine. Su padre no los había contactado desde hacía un par de semanas, y eso a Clary le gustaba. No lo odiaba, pero la personalidad de su padre no la agradaba. Prefería no estar cerca de él, incluso cuando era pequeña él siempre era distante y misterioso.

Después de practicar el tiro con cuchillos durante un rato ella salió de nuevo al pasillo para volver a la habitación y cambiarse de ropa. Estaba feliz de estar en Nueva York con Sebastian y sin su padre. ¡Y lo mejor es que estaban en el Instituto!

Fue tarareando por los pasillos, buscando su puerta entre todas las que había. Tal vez pudiese convencer a Isabelle para poder salir de fiesta esa noche, a lo mejor a un local de Subterráneos. Nadie sabía divertirse mejor que ellos. Sonrió ante la idea y repasó mentalmente los vestidos que había traído en su maleta… bueno, tal vez le pidiese uno a Isabelle. Por fin dio con su puerta y la abrió, dispuesta a meterse en la ducha para quitarse el sudor…

-Hola –el chico tumbado en su cama habló tranquilamente con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Jace? –Clary estaba nerviosa. No quería que llegase Sebastian y lo encontrase allí.

-¿No te alegras de verme? –el subió y bajó las cejas divertido.

-Deberías irte…

-¿Por qué? Sebastian se ha ido.

-Quiero ducharme.

-Te puedo ayudar –levantó una ceja con una sonrisa lasciva.

-Seguro que te encantaría, pero no estoy de humor –ella señaló la puerta a su espalda.

-Deberías ser más amable con tu anfitrión –en vez de levantarse puso sus brazos tras su cabeza, haciendo que la camiseta subiese, dejando un trozo de piel bronceada al descubierto.

Al ver que él no se levantaba Clary soltó un bufido y se acercó a la cama tirando de sus pies para conseguir sacarlo de allí. Pero él era muy alto y mucho más fuerte que ella.

-Tienes que irte, Sebastian puede llegar en cualquier momento.

-¿Y qué pasa por eso?

-No quiero que te vea aquí… así –señaló la cama y al chico.

De repente se escucharon pasos en en el pasillo que se dirigían hacia la puerta. Jace se levantó lentamente de la cama y Clary se acercó a la puerta. Asomó la cabeza y vio a Sebastian andando a zancadas hacia ella. Cuando estaban frente a frente la miró fijamente, su semblante serio.

-Clary, he recibido noticias… -ella sabía de quién, y no podía arriesgarse a que Jace, que estaba a su espalda escuchase el nombre de Valentine. Todos los Cazadores de Sombras lo conocían. Era un riesgo para ellos, así que sin pensar en lo que hacía cogió la cara de Sebastian entre sus manos y lo besó con fuerza, evitando que siguiese hablando.

Sebastian notó los labios de Clary sobre los suyos. ¿Por qué lo besaba? Se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, y después sin pensarlo posó sus manos en sus caderas y la acercó a él. Después de unos segundos los dos se separaron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué…? –comenzó a decir Sebastian, pero se calló al ver un movimiento detrás de Clary. Miró en esa dirección y encontró a Jace de pié en medio de la habitación-. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Ya se iba –Clary le lanzó una mirada y Jace caminó hacia la puerta y salió, rozando levemente a Sebastian.

-¿Pero qué…? –Sebastian no sabía por dónde empezar. Clary lo arrastró dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué noticias son? –preguntó. Él tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de a qué se refería.

-Valentine ha dicho que hay una pista para empezar a buscar la Copa.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Mañana.

-Vale –sin decir una palabra más, Clary se dirigió al baño y se metió en la ducha después de quitarse la ropa.

.

.

.

Isabelle estaba buscando en su armario el vestido que Clary le había pedido para salir de fiesta. Por fin lo encontró y sacó la cabeza del armario triunfante.

-Aquí está –le lanzó a Clary el trozo de tela negro y esta lo cogió al vuelo. Se lo puso en seguida y se miró en el espejo. El vestido era corto, muy corto y con escote. Clary sólo se había puesto algo así en Praga.

-Toma –Isabelle le lanzó unas botas de tacón por el muslo-. Esas vienen bien si vas a dar patadas, y créeme, con ese vestido seguro que lo necesitarás.

-Gracias –Clary sonrió y se las puso para luego mirar a su compañera. Isabelle llevaba un vestido plateado con unas sandalias del mismo color y unas pulseras en los tobillos.

-Las pulseras es por si algún Subterráneo se propasa –explicó.

Clary rió y la miró con admiración, esa chica pensaba en todo. Porfin vestidas, maquilladas y peinadas salieron al pasillo para dirigirse al ascensor, donde estaba Iglesia esperándolas. En la planta de abajo anduvieron por el corredor hacia la salida, pasando por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Adónde vais? –la voz enfurruñada de Alec llegó desde la cocina.

-De fiesta –respondió su hermana. De repente Jace sacó la cabeza por la puerta y después de mirarlas sonrió.

-Voy con vosotras.

-Pero… -Clary iba a protetar, pero en ese momento Sebastian también salió al pasillo. Al ver cómo iba vestida frunció el ceño y cuando vio la mirada que Jace le echaba dijo:

-Yo también voy –miró a Clary con seriedad.

-¡Genial! –Izzy habló antes de que Clary pudiese protestar. Habían estado tan cerca de salir sin ser vistas, pensó-. ¡Todos nos vamos de fiesta!

Clary e Izzy slieron las primeras, deseosas de empezar la juerga. Los chicos iban por detrás. Jace estaba sonriendo diabólicamente, Sebastian tenía en ceño fruncido y Alec parecía aburrido.

Iba a ser una noche interesante.

.

.

**FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA :))**


	5. Pandemónium

Clary caminaba junto a Izzy bromeando y charlando tranquilamente. Sentía los ojos de los chicos clavados en ellas, pero los ignorba completamente. Esa noche quería pasarlo bien, sólo eso. Pocas ern las veces que podía relajarse siendo la hija de Valentine Morgenstern, era como ser famosa, pero al estilo asesino en serie.

-¿Entonces ólo has estad con Sebatian? -Izzy preguntó-. No me malinterpretes, está buenísimo, pero ¿nunca has salido con alguien más?

-En realidad sí -Clary s sentía a gusto con Isabbelle, así que siguió hablando-. No siempre hemos estado juntos.

-Entonces, ¿cuántos más? -su sonrísa era muy pícara.

-Dos.

-No está mal.

-¿Y tú cuántos?

-Puff, ya perdí la cuenta -las dos rieron-. Incluso salí con un fantasma.

-Supongo que no tendríais mucha acción -Clary rió.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Eres vírgen? -Isabelle lo soltó como si nada.

-No -Clary habló sin pensar para luego taparse la boca, mirando nerviosa para ver si Sebastian lo había escuchado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No fue con él? -Izzy señaló al joven. Clary negó con la cabeza. Isabelle silbó-. ¿Y él lo... sabe?

-No -musitó Clary-. Además fue con un hombre lobo, no creo que le hiciese gracia.

-Te entiendo, mi hermano tampoco se lleva bien con los Subterráneos.

Las dos suspiraron y siguieron andando, seguidas por los chicos.

-Así que, ¿adónde vamos de fiesta? -Clary rompió el silencio.

-Pandemónium -Izzy sonrió-. Hay Subterráneos, mundanos y a veces demonios.

-Suena interesante -Clary sonrió de forma malvada.

Antes ellos se encontraba el letrero de la discoteca, el portero (un vampiro) los dejó pasar inmediatamente al ver sus Marcas. Pero paró a Izzy y Clary antes de hacerlo y dijo:

-No queremos problemas, Nefilims.

-Tranquilo -Clary habló antes que la otra-. Venimos a divertirnos -dio una uelta sobre sí misma, dejando que el vampiro observase su cuerpo, sólo cubierto por el minúsculo vestido negro y las botas de tacón-. ¿Lo ves? No llevamos armas.

-Ya veo... -paseó su mirada por el cuerpo de la joven y después sonrió totalmente, dejando a la vista sus colmillos- Pasadlo bien...

-Lo haremos -Clary le guiñó un ojo y arrastró a Izzy al interior.

-Eres muy manipuladora -Izzy la obsevó con interés-. Me gusta.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -la voz de Sebastian habló tras ellas, cuando él, Jace y Alec entraron también a la discoteca. El chico miraba a Clary con el ceño fruncido.

-No se a qué te refieres -Clary encogió sus hombros con un gesto inocente después se perdió entre la gente lo más deprisa que pudo.

No es que disfrutase haciendo de rabiar a Sebastian... bueno, sí, un poco. Sabía que a él no le gustaba nada vela coquetear con Subterráneos... bueno, con chicos en general. Se escurrió entre la gente que bailaba al son de la música y miró hacia atrás. Sebastian seguía en el mismo sitió, pero observaba la pista en su busca. Clary era pequeña, incluso con los super-tacones de Isabelle y esoo le dio ventaja. Fue a la parte más alejada de la discoteca, donde había más gente y menos luz y comenzó a bailar.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentirse tan libre... desde la discoteca en Praga. Difrutó bailando entre la gente sin preocuparse de si sabrían lo que ella era o quién era por una vez. Tuvo varios compañeros de baile y varias ofertas de ellos, pero después de un buen rato fue hacia la barra para pedir una bebida.

-Pónme algo fuerte -pidió al barman. Éste, al ver sus Marcas ni siquiera le preguntó por el carnet y comenzó a preparar la bebida.

-Hola -un chico habló a su lado. Clary se giró y lo vió. Tenía el pelo marrón, igual que sus ojos. Llevaba gafas y vestía unos vaqueros y una camiseta de un grupo ya olvidado. Una sentimiento de reconocimiento pasó por la mente de Clary, al igual que había pasado con ese hombre lobo en Taki's. Clary sacudió la cabeza intentando descifrr por qué le pasaba eso-. Perdona, pero me resultas familiar...

-Tú a mí tambibén -confesó.

-¿Estás sola?

-Pues...

-No -una voz habló a sus espaldas-. Está conmigo.

El chico se levantó y después de hacerle un gesto a Clary con la cabeza se marchó. Ella se volvió furiosa hacia Sebastian.

-¿Qué te crees... -Sebastian cogió su cara entre las manos y cubrió sus labios con los suyos. cuano sus labios se juntaron Clary sintió una especie de electricidad, como si estubiese al borde de un precipicio. Eso le quitó la respiración. Se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces? -su voz era temblorosa. Sebastian posó sus manos sobre las caderas de la chica y susurró en su oido.

-Hago lo que deseo.

La atrajo hacia él, volviendo a besarla mientras se movían entre la gente hasta que la espalda de Clary dio contra la pared de la discoteca. Él acarició su cuerpo por encima de la tela del vestido, y después acarició la piel desnuda de sus piernas, itroduciendo la lengua en l bca de la chica.

Clary respiraba con dificultad. Sentía esa electricidad que no la dejaba pensar con claridad y sólo se abandonó a las sensaciónes de sus manos sobre ella, su cuerpo apretado contra ella, su boca con sabor dulce, su olor a cítricos...

La mano de Sebastian se deslizó bajo la corta tela del vestido, sus yemas acariciando la suave piel mientras los dos respiraban con dificultad. Miró a la chica a los ojos, que estaban bidriosos y desenfocados, su pelo color sangre enmarcando su cara, su pálida piel pidiendo ser acariciada. Sus ojos verdes lo miraron, intentando descifrar qué estaba pasando... ni él mismo lo sabía. Pero no le importaba. Su erección comenzaba a ser notable en sus pantalones y Clary abrió mucho los ojos al notarlo contra su cuerpo. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero él no le dio oportunidad. Volvió a colocar sus labios sobre los de ella y alzó sus piernas, instándola a que lo rodease con ellas. El vestido subióhasta sus caderas, pero por suerte esa parte de la discoteca estaba poco iluminada. Sebastian recorrió sus piernas hasta llegar a su trasero y apretarla aún más contra él, haciendo que ella soltse un gemido.

-Perdón por interrumpir -una voz habló cerca de ellos-. Pero tenemos problemas.

-¿Qué pasa? -Sebastian gruñó hacia Jace, que observaba la escena con aparente diversión. Los ojos del rubio se posaron sobre el cuerpo de Clary, que intentaba volver a colocarse el vestido. Sebastian sintió ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

-Oh, nada -dijo Jace, desbordando sarcasmo-. Sólo que acaba de entrar un grupo de demonios.

.

.

**Gracias por leer mi historia! Siento haber tardado tanto en subir... Quiero deciros que estoy escriibendo una nueva historia de Clathan con SebbyLoverTMI que se llama Amantes de la noche. Si podéis pasaros y comentad please :)) Besos desde España!**


End file.
